Star Butterfly's Opera (Feat. Woody and Buzz Lightyear)
Transcript * (Music from the opera house is heard) * (Woody and Buzz Lightyear pop out of the toy box to the entrance of the opera house, Woody opens the door for Buzz, and the two toys walked in to the entrance to see Star sing opera) * (Transitions to the auditourium with Woody and Buzz coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature, then the toy toys walked to the opera box while a DVD of Star vs. the Forces of Evil was on the met orchestra side.) * (The sound of the orchestra is heard, just as Woody and Buzz walk right over to find Star's friends and grab both seats.) * Jackie Lynn Thomas: "Look, everyone! It's the Woody and Buzz from the Disney-Pixar film, Toy Story!" * Woody: "Wow, this opera house looks great! Am I right, Buzz?" * Buzz: "Sure it is!" * Rafael: "Star's got an opera and invited everyone!" * Angie: “Star set this all up! Mickey, Donald and Goofy are our stagehands, Lightning McQueen and Mater are the security, my son, Marco Diaz is an announcer, Kim and Ron emailed everyone on their account about it, Simba's the butler, we even got other disney friends to help out like the Anna, Elsa, Phineas, Ferb, the Big Hero 6 team, Milo, Melissa, Olie, Zowie, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, WALL-E, Judy, Nick, Jiminy, C-3PO, R2-D2, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Moana, Maui, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Jack, Sally, Aladar, Sitka, Denahi, Kenai, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Rocket, Groot, Miguel, the Incredibles, Mary Poppins, Bert, Vanellope, Wreck-It Ralph, Robin Hood, Little John, Baloo and Bagheera. Even Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Owl and Christopher Robin too!” * Oskar: "It's always sooooo fabulous!" * Pony head: "You better grab your seat before the opera starts!" * Simba: "Care for a cup of tea?" * Woody: "Sure, Simba!" * Marco: "OK, Star! Get up on the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Woody and Buzz Lightyear might want to put it on YouTube!" * Star: "Woody? Buzz? The cowboy and space ranger?" * (Star sees Woody, Buzz and the two share hands.) * Star: "I'm ready as I ever be!" * Marco: "Yeah! You're gonna impress Woody and Buzz Lightyear." * (Marco walks to the center of the stage.) * Marco: "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is often that I have a privilege of introducing a very good young princess, Star Butterfly, star of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Marco: "Now, Star is becoming a world's famous opera singing soprano, she will sing an aria from Gioachino Rossini's Opera, The Barber of Seville, Una voce poco fa, Baloo the Bear from the Jungle Book will conduct." * (The crowd cheers as Star comes out of the curtains and takes a nice bow.) * (Star begins to sing Una voce poco fa, and everyone is amazed, except for Ludo.) * Everyone: "WOW!" * Ludo: "Show us your singing, Star. (Evil Chuckle, then conducts the orchestra)" * (When Star continues singing, Rafael drops his phone and gets amazed.) * (The song continues until Star poses at the end.) * Angie: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering) Category:Antoons video clips Category:Opera Antoons